A haunted past, a shattered life
by keraQ
Summary: Sequel to love can make and break you. It can be read without reading the prequel. GaaraXSakura.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a cold night in mid January, the wind lightly blew leaves around the balcony floor. Not a single insect nor animal made a sound on this night. There were no lights except for the full moon that sat high in the nights sky. A lone figure stood on the balcony, looking up at the moon. The wind softly tugged and pressed her silk nightgown against her pale body whilst her long hair was swept to the right side of her face.

A pair of muscular arms wrapped themselves around her slim figure, she could feel the heat of their skin through her back. Soft butterfly kisses were placed on her shoulder and moved towards the base of her neck.

"Come inside, It is cold" He muttered under his breath. She felt his warm breath sweep over her exposed shoulders. His arms softly caressed her body.

" I don't feel the cold" She said, her emerald eyes not looking away from the moon. His right hand moved to cup her right breast. She placed her left hand on top of his as soon as he started playing with her nipple with his thumb. The diamond in her ring was reflected in the silver moonlight. She turned around and looked into his eyes

"I don't feel anything" she muttered before brushing past him. He watched her walk away from him, her nightgown flapping in the gentle breeze as she walked towards the bedroom door. He watched her as she entered the bedroom and disappear from his sight. He turned to glance at the moon like she did a few moment earlier. Slowly a smirk formed on his lips

"You belong to me, Sakura" he said to no one in particular. He turned and walked towards the bedroom door, his black hair lightly blowing in the wind.


	2. Chapter 1: The introduction

Not all is what is seems in this life for monsters disguised as humans walk among us. It only takes well placed words with an attractive smile to make one forget about the dangers that lurks around the corner. How easy it if for prey to stumble into the warm embrace of a predator, never to be seen again.

~ X ~

It was yet another busy day in the daily life of Sakura Haruno. Every morning she eats a hearty breakfast before going off attend her daily classes at her university. Sakura Haruno is a beautiful 21 year old woman, a 3rd year university student doing her MBChB (medical) degree at the Kirigakure University located in the village of the hidden mist. Sakura is well known throughout the university as the unobtainable beauty. She has long silky cherry blossom colored hair, emerald colored eyes, pale skin and a beautiful slender body. She was not a beautiful woman she was also kind, polite and smart. At the top of her class all three years she attended this university. With all of these characteristics of her she was not hated among her peers, instead she was well liked.

However, no one dared to come to close to her for she was already taken. The man who she dated would come drop her off at the medical department in the mornings and come pick her up in the afternoon. He would always wait outside of the class rooms or practical rooms at the end of the day so that they could walk together to his car. There is no man in the whole village of the hidden mist nor any of the surrounding villages who could compete with this man. He is an attractive young man, 1.82 m tall with a muscular body, silky black hair and onyx colored eyes. He is well known and popular among the female population not only of this university but also surrounding universities. This man is a 21 year old, 3rd year mechanical engineering student. The name of this handsome man is Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura, a couple of us is going to hang out after this" a girl who stood in a group of five people called out. Sakura looked up from packing up her text books. They just finished their last lecture on a friday, biochemistry.

"No thank you, It has been a long week. I not only had my normal classes but had to participate in surgery practical's. I am just going home and sleep." Sakura declined the offer. She always declined any offers to socialize without coming off as stuck up or anti-social. "Sasuke and I are spending our weekend cuddling underneath the covers" Sakura smiled picking up her back. She waved at her class mates. "Have a lovely weekend, I will see you everyone next week. Goodbye " Her classmates watched her turn around and walk down the aisle. Eventually, she left through the exit.

"I am so envious of her." The girl who asked Sakura out sighted. "Sasuke is so hot". "Not to mention he always comes to pick her up." The girls swooned over the thought of dating such a wonderful man.

"Personally, I don't like him." The group turned their eyes to one of their classmates who was walking down the aisle. He always sat alone at the back of each class. "He gives off the feeling of a overly possessive and controlling boyfriend" The group laughed at him. "Kabuto, you are one to talk. You come off as an antisocial narcissist who doesn't like anyone." Kabuto looked at the group and smiled.

"Ah, that is because I am an antisocial narcissist who doesn't like anyone." He locked eyes with the group and smiled. "Sometimes you should judge a book by its cover." He muttered as he walked past the aisle that the group was sitting in. They watched him until he left through the same exit that Sakura passed just moments ago.

Kabuto could hear the idiots that he has to call classmates laugh after he walked through the exit. This did not bother him. He was not a person who liked other people. People are annoying. They always find simple reasons to flock into groups and even simpler reasons to party. As he walked outside, he caught a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair. She was walking next to Sasuke. As usual, she did not poses a single smile nor did they hold hands which is a common thing to do between couples.

"Not like I care about her anyway." Kabuto muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He turned the corner and walked towards his car, losing sight of the pink haired girl and her boyfriend.

~ X ~

"Hey it is cold." Sakura muttered as Sasuke pulled off her covers. He placed soft kisses onto her stomach. She could feel his warmth through her thin nightgown. "I heard you rejecting the offer of your class mates to go out." He said through his kisses."Because, I am not allowed to go out with other people" Sakura replied. Sasuke smiled at her words. He started to traced her breast through the nightgown.

"Obviously, you belong to me and only me. You do not need to be around others. All you need is me." Sasuke ran his tongue over her stomach, his salvia seeping into her nightgown. It was warm and wet.

"I know. You have told me that every day for the past 3 years." She turned on her side forcing Sasuke to pull his head away from her. This however, did not bother him in the slightest. He continued his barrage of kissing and licking on her side and thighs. "Sasuke, It is cold and I am tired." Sakura sat upright one again making him pull away from her. She grabbed her sheets and buried herself underneath.

"Fine." He said after some time of silence. She could feel the bed moving as Sasuke got off. She listened as the floors creaked beneath his feet as he crossed the room. "Goodnight, Sakura." He said before closing the bedroom door and locking it from the outside.

Over come with cold, Sakura clutched her knees to her chest. "Gaara" She whispered, biting her lower lip, tears streaming down her face. She cried softly into the darkness with not a single soul listening to her silent pleas. With a heart full sorrow and a tear streaked face she drifted off into slumber.

To all readers:

I am sorry for making you wait for this sequel. Once I started university I was busy. I wrote the sequel a few years ago but I never liked how it turned out. I just recently figured out how I want this story to go.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

KeraQ


	3. Chapter 2: The reason

_I don't know when I will update._ _Anyway, I will try for once a week if I don't get work which won't happen soon since my study leader works at a very slow pace._ Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: The reason**

"You always come here when you need something." She said while squeezing the small purple bottle above her open hand. Thick purple liquid fell out of the bottle and onto her hand. She started to lather the soap onto her body. "Not, that I mind though."

"As if you would ever mind." The door to the shower opened. She felt his strong arms wrap around her soapy body. "Why would you." he whispered cupping her soapy breast, his tongue traced her soap free neck. "I don't mind, sex with you is the best" She said, turning around in his embrace. She devilishly licked her rose colored lips, looking up into his onyx colored eyes. His soap covered hands started to fondle her butt.

"Obviously, who do you think I am." He smirked. She stuck out her pink tongue and he greedily enclosed his lips around it, sucking and licking it. Her hands grabbed his well toned butt. He opened his mouth and she stuck her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues intertwining. "Hmmm, Sasuke." She moaned in pleasure. Turned on by her pleasuring moans, Sasuke picked up her body and pushed her against the shower wall. He started to thrust into the red haired woman. Sex with her was amazing to say the least, she was well trained in the art of sex techniques and she had a tight voluptuous body. The sex he had ever had. Additionally, she always welcomed him no matter what time he appeared at her door. She moaned loudly as he thrust deeply into her. Water ran over the couple as they proceeded in their wild and passionate intercourse.

"Are you staying over this time?" The red headed woman asked towel drying her hair. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table. It was late, well over 2 o'clock in the morning.

"No." Sasuke replied. She watched him as he pulled up his jeans. She could see her claw marks on his back as he looked for his shirt in the messy bedroom. They started their passionate love making on the bed then moved to the shower where they continued. Their clothes was littered all over her bed room floor.

"So you come here only to fuck me then you go home to your fiancé" She muttered glancing back at the man before her.

"That is what sex friends means." Sasuke replied, pulling on his shirt. The man before her was very attractive. She have had many sex partners in her life but this man makes her feel like she is melting. He skillfully hits all of her good spots as he trusts into her. He likes so lick and bite every part of her body leaving love bites. She has also noticed that he has a nipple fetish, he always playing with her nipples.

Sasuke Uchiha, has a nicely toned and muscular body. There was no scar, tattoo nor imperfection on his skin except for her claw marks on his back. She always felt a sense of pride for leaving a mark on his godlike body. Although, this man is well experienced with sex he is not the type to bring emotion into the act. He always leaves right after they have had sex. He did not kiss her, hug her or touch her in any way. He was like another person. He was not the same man who passionately made love to her.

"If you are so sexually frustrated, why don't you just fuck your fiancé regardless of her permission?" She asked him. She was jealous of his fiancé. There was no one on campus who did not know of Sakura. Half of the woman looked at her out of envy while the other half respected her passion towards her work. The eyes of the male population on campus followed her from afar. Sakura is a good looking woman, polite, smart and boring. She looked at herself in the mirror. She watched Sasuke walk around her room, picking up his shoes. 'A man like Sasuke needs a woman who can satisfy him not visually but also sexually.' She thought to herself. She did not understand his obsession with that woman. She turned her eyes to the reflection of herself. She herself is a beautiful woman. She had long red hair and red eyes which was hidden behind glasses most of the time.

"No. Not every woman is as loose as you. I want both her body and her mind." She burst out laughing at Sasuke's words. This man is in a non sexual relationship with a woman. What is the point of being together if you're not intimate. She could not understand.

"Why do through all of that trouble?" She asked. Following him to her front door.

"Sakura is a forbidden fruit. She will taste even sweeter after she belongs to me and only me." A dark smile spread over Sasuke's handsome face. "I will bind her to me until she cannot run and then I will devour her." She felt overwhelmed with jealousy. She wished that this man would bind him to her.

"Good night, do come again." She smiled opening her front door for him.

"Good night , Karin" He greeted her. Without a kiss or a hug he left. Karin closed the door behind him. She slowly sunk to her knees her heart beating rapidly in her chest. "May your fruit never submit to you." Karin giggled to herself. She made him become obsessed with her body so that he will only come to her when he needed a sex partner. "I will take all of your sexual frustrations. I will bind you to be and make you unable to be without my body." Karin giggled madly.

~ X ~

Sasuke drove back towards his house. It was a dark lonely road. There was hardly street lights, houses or life on this road. He made sure that no one knew where they lived, not even Sakura knew the address of their home. He did not want anyone to bother him and Sakura so he bought a house on top of a hill, a site secluded from the rest of Kirigakure. It was a old house made from stone. Although, the house was cold and dark it was a nice place to live in. There was no bothersome noises from partying students or curious neighbors. The house was surrounded by nature and the view was breathtaking. Sakura liked spending her time on the big balcony overlooking the view. Sasuke parked his car in the garage. He walked up the stone stairs to a wooden door which leads to the kitchen. He unlocked this door and stepped into the kitchen. He left the kitchen lights on for when he came back from his night out at Karin's house. He turned around and locked the door behind him. It was 3:30 am on a saturday. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep. He grabbed a closed six pack of bottled water from the fridge. He shut off the lights in the kitchen and walked past the living room. He stopped in front of a hallway. Like the kitchen lights, the lights were left on in the hallway. In order to enter the hallway one had to walk through a security gate. Sasuke pulled out a set of keys and continues to unlock the security gate. It was a high quality security gate which had two locks, one at the and one at the bottom of the gate. He walked through the security gate and locked it again behind him. He walked up the stairs and stopped in front of another door. Once again he used his set of keys to unlock this door. He closed the door behind him and locked the door. Sasuke looked at the bed where Sakura silently slept. The bedside table on his side of the bed had a small nightlight so that he did not have to turn on the lights. Next to the bedroom door was a small fridge where he stored the pack of water. On the left side of the room was the bathroom through the walk in closet. Sasuke removed his shoes and neatly placed them into the walk in closet, he grabbed a clean pair of underwear and pajama pants. He pulled away his shirts hanging in the closet. There was a wall behind the shirts. Only it was a hidden panel. It was nearly impossible to tell which part of the door was the hidden panel. Behind this panel was a safe. In the middle of the safe was a touch screen. Sasuke pressed his thumb into the middle of the screen. The words granted appeared on the screen. A QWERTY keyboard appeared on the screen. Sasuke typed in his password. The password contained numbers, letters both uppercase and lowercase and symbols. It would take a super computer years to crack the code so no one would be able to crack this safe. Sasuke himself was the one who build the safe. He placed his cell phone, car keys and the house keys in the safe. After locking everything and placing the panel back he walked into the bath room. He removed his jeans and shirt and threw them into the laundry basket before taking a quick shower. Karin's body wash lingered on his skin. He hated the smell of her lavender body wash. After his shower Sasuke walked over to the bed and climbed in.

Sakura felt the bed shift as Sasuke climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her body like he did every night. Sakura smelt his body wash and also an unfamiliar scent. She knew his body wash. How could she not if he always embraced her like this every night and day. 'Lavender' she thought to herself. It was a faint smell almost completely covered up by his body wash. 'People don't change' Sakura thought groggily to herself.

"Hypocrite" Sakura muttered under her breath half asleep. In an instant she felt her body flip on her back. She lookup wide eyed up at Sasuke. He had startled her. He leaned over her, both his knees next to her body, he held her hands above her head with his right hand. With his left hand he traced her lips.

"Don't tempt me, Sakura." He whispered bringing his head closer to hers. He softly placed a kiss on her lips. He placed another kiss on her lips, longer this time. He moved his head to her forehead and placed another kiss. He let go of her hands and sat on his knees so that he wasn't leaning over her anymore.

"Kiss me, Sakura." Sasuke said looking into her eyes. Without hesitation Sakura sat upright and placed her arms around his neck. She placed her lips onto his. It was a soft kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura, deepening the kiss. She ended the kiss and looked up into the eyes of the man before her.

"Are you happy now. I would like to continue sleeping now." Sasuke unwrapped his arms around her. He climbed off her and rolled back into his side of the bed. Sakura laid back down on her back looking up at the ceiling. Sasuke rolled on his side, placing his head on Sakura's stomach.

"I am happy you didn't refuse." Sasuke laid soft kisses on Sakura's stomach. He loved holding her in his arms, touching and kissing her. It made him feel relaxed. He could not find this sensation in the other woman he slept with.

"I can't refuse you." Sakura did not like kissing Sasuke in the beginning but after so many times she became use to it. Sasuke was always touching her when they were at home. He makes her watch movies on his lap, use his leg as a pillow when she felt tired and even made her food when she was hungry. He was everything she wanted from him from the time she wanted him. Now she did not feel any love or affection towards the man laying on her stomach.

"Hmmmm yes, you can't defy me, Sakura." Sasuke rubbed his cheek against her stomach. Time went by in the dark room that was only illuminated by the night light.

"How is he?" Sakura asked. breaking the silence. Sasuke stopped rubbing his cheek against her stomach. He was wondering when she will bring that up. Smiling he planted a kiss on her stomach before sitting up right. He turned to look at her. The night light was bright enough so that he could see her face.

"Don't worry, Sakura. He is healthy. He is washed, fed and clothed properly. How long he stays that way depends on you." Sakura locked her eyes with Sasuke. They sat in silence looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

" Please Sasuke, Can I see him? " Sakura pleaded.

"Fine." Sasuke turned to the bed side table, turning on the bedside lamp brightening the room. "I have a live feed just for you." Sasuke opened his bedside table and took out the television remote. He switched on the television that was mounted on the wall in front of the bed. Sasuke changed the channel to a HDMI channel. This channel requested a pin code which he typed in. On the television screen a room. The room had a single bed against the wall, on the bed was a sleeping figure wrapped in a blanket. The legs of the figure stuck out from under the blanket. It was hard to miss the shackles around the figures ankles. Sakura watched the figure rustle in while sleeping.

"Thank you. I would have liked to see him awake." Sakura smiled. She was content on seeing him alive. She really wanted to hug him and look into his eyes. "I will stay by your side." Sasuke smiled at her.

"I love you, Sakura" Sasuke whispered, embracing her. He hugged her tightly. Sakura hugged him back.

"I love you too, Sasuke" She whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: The missing

_Sorry I am late._

 **Chapter 3: The missing**

~ X ~

 _Graduation Day. three years ago_

It was a wonderful and joyous day in the life of Sakura Haruno. The sakura's were in fool bloom, the temperature was perfect everything was perfect on this day. It was the high school graduation ceremony. All of Sakura's friends and family was present on that day. Sakura's family consisted of Tsunade, Kakashi and Itachi who attended in place of her family. All of her friends passed, Naruto included. Although, it was touch and go there for a while. Thankfully, Naruto passed with the efforts of Hinata and Sakura. In times when Hinata was too soft on Naruto, Sakura stepped in. Her methods can only be described as Spartan. Truthfully, with Sakura constantly forcing him to study it was no miracle that Naruto passed. He worked hard to achieve the pass. Also, it was endearing to see Naruto and Hinata together.

On the other hand, Shikamaru was at the top of the class with Neji coming in second while Sakura was third. Even though, Shikamaru is a lazy person by nature he is a highly intellectual person. It must have been his girlfriend Temari's influence. There is no other explanation.

What excites Sakura the most is that in a few months, Sakura and Gaara will be attending Konoha university. Additionally, Shikamaru and Neji will also be attending Konoha university. Hinata and Naruto will be taking a gap year. Truthfully, Hinata was accepted but Naruto was not so they will be studying together so that Naruto can try again for the entrance exams. Naruto is determined to be in the same university as the woman he loves.

~ X ~

A week has passed after the graduation ceremony. Sakura has been spending her days arranging her accommodation on campus. Sakura and Gaara will be living together in a 2 bedroom house situated on campus. The house was walking distance from the medical department which Sakura will be in. Although, the rent is more expensive than the other houses on campus, Gaara insisted on this one. Gaara was not comfortable on Sakura walking a long distance to and from her department. Sakura tried to reassure him that the house was inside the campus and that he did not need to worry. It was safe on campus. However, Gaara did not budge. It was safer on campus than outside campus. There was lights and even security guards patrolling campus after dark and during the day there was a large amount of foot traffic. Gaara also wanted to walk Sakura to and from her department but she refused since Gaara's department is on the other side of campus. It is a half an hour's walk from Sakura's department to Gaara's department. In the end a compromise was made, they will live in the house close to Sakura's department if Gaara lets her walk on her own. However, she had to call him to come pick her up if it was late or after dark. He was still worried for her safety. What is he was unable to get her, what if his class ran late or he had to stay late.

Thankfully, Itachi jumped in to ease his mind. Itachi is doing his masters degree and he has a lot of free time also his department is right next to Sakura's. Itachi will walk Sakura home if Gaara was not able to. Itachi does not live on campus, he still lives in his parents' home where he and Sasuke grew up in. Itachi drives to campus everyday from his home. He even offered to park his car at Sakura's house and walk with her to her department. With what Sakura's been through it was understandable that Gaara is overprotective. He was not the only one who was overprotective but all of Sakura's friends, Tsunade and Kakashi.

Sakura hummed as she packed her boxes. All of the arrangements have been made for her to move into the house on campus. Gaara and Itachi will be coming over the day after tomorrow to take her boxes to the house. Sakura's humming and packing was interrupted by the tone of an incoming text message.

 _'Hey Sakura, how is your packing coming along? You should come over so that we can celebrate your moving day.'_ A smile spread across Sakura's face as she read the text message from Itachi.

 _'I am on my way'_ Sakura replied to him. She was tired from the days packing and hanging out with Itachi was a wonderful idea. Sakura grabbed her keys and her jacket and off she went to Itachi's house. It did not take long for Sakura to reach Itachi's house. She walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. Nothing. This was not strange in the least. Itachi was a person with an intense concentration, sometimes he would forget the world around him. Luckily, Sakura knew where he hid the spare key just for times like these. Sakura unlocked the door and went in, she heard music coming from the living room. She hang her keys and her jacket in the hallway then made her way to the living room.

"Itachi, I am here!" Sakura called. Still no reply. "What are you busy with this time?" She called again. She walked into the living room. There she saw Itachi sitting in the recliner with his head hanging down "Did you fall asleep, you must be working hard."

"Good to see you again, Sakura." Sakura froze. She felt a coldness creep up her spine. Closing her eyes and preying she turned around ever so slowly.

"Sasuke." He eyes met the young man. He was leaning next to the door entrance smiling at her. She did not notice him when she came in.

"Why so serious, Sakura?" He asked still smiling. "Sit Sakura." Sasuke motioned to the chair across from Itachi. She could feel her heart racing, her palms becoming sweaty and a coldness numbing her feet. She slowly walked over to the chair across from Itachi and sat down. Sasuke's eye followed her every move. "It has been a year, haven't you missed me?" Sasuke asked walking toward the seat the Sakura sat in.

"Hi S-S-Sasuke how h-ha-have you been." Sakura stuttered. She was beside herself with fear as he moved closer.

"Well." Sasuke muttered as he walked towards Sakura. He looked at Sakura's hands on the arm rests, they were trembling in fear. "As you know I was suspended a year ago" Sasuke continued talking. He walked past Sakura and stood behind the chair that Itachi was in. "Itachi sent me to a boarding school in the sound village." a smile spread on Sasuke's face. "What a loving older brother." Sasuke grabbed Itachi's hair and pulled his head up. Sakura's blood ran cold as she saw the blood on Itachi's face. She did not notice the blood when his head was hanging down.

"Itachi!" Sakura gasped. She was gripping the arm rests until her knuckles turned white.

"I had to see a psychiatrist weekly for that year. It was mandatory for my...condition."Sasuke scoffed "It was going well until graduation. You see my sweet Sakura, Itachi was not even present at my graduation. Hell, I did not wish to see my brother since the day he sent me away."

"T..Then why are you doing th..thi..this?" Sakura stammered.

"Because of you." Sasuke looked straight into her eyes. His face was emotionless. This face scared Sakura more than when he was violent or when he had the creepy smile. His emotionless face made her feel like someone was gripping her heart with ice cold hands.

"What should I do?" Sakura asked. Her lip quivered under his emotionless gaze.

"Easy." Sasuke smiled. He stretched his hand out to her. "Come with me and never look back."

"I don't want to." How she wished she did not utter those four words. The second the last word left her lips, Sasuke's smile vanished and he glared at her.

"I see." Sasuke sighted heavily. "I have no choice then." He pushed over the chair that Itachi was sitting in. Itachi hit the ground with a dull thud. Sakura could hear him groan in pain as he laid on the wooden floor. Sakura wanted to scream but she could not utter a single word as fear gripped her. "Come with me." Sasuke asked again. He placed his foot on Itachi's chest. Sakura shook her head in a 'no' motion. It was then when Sasuke brought his foot down hard on Itachi's chest. He proceeded to kick his brother relentlessly. Itachi's face contorted in pain as he was kicked.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed, tears streamed down her face. Sakura was scared of Sasuke when he was in high school but the Sasuke before her terrified her. The most terrifying part was how calm and collected Sasuke was as he did these kinds of things. She was gripping the arm rest, digging her nails into the wood surface.

"Make your choice, Sakura" Sasuke stopped kicking Itachi who only groaned in pain. "Will you stay here or will you go with me?" Sasuke smiled as he walked towards Sakura. He touched her cheek with his right hand. Oddly enough, his hands were warm. She expected them to be ice cold. Only a cold blooded monster could kick his only living relative with a smile on their face. "Who will it be Sakura, Itachi or Gaara." Sasuke wiped her tears away with his thumb. "If you choose Itachi then you will come with me. I promise I won't hurt Itachi anymore. However, If you choose Gaara." Sasuke softly shook his head to the side, not uttering a word. No explanation was necessary. "Tell me Sakura who do you love more." More tears started to streamed down Sakura's face.

"Please, Sasuke!" Sakura's lips quivered. Sasuke smiled did not go away. He continued to wipe her cheek with his thumb. His left hand rested on her knee.

"Choose." Sasuke said cocking his head to the side.

"I will go with you, Sasuke so please don't hurt Itachi anymore than you already have." A huge smile spread on Sasuke's face.

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed clapping his hands together. He stood up before Sakura. "Then let's leave immediately." To Sakura's horror Sasuke bend down and picked up Itachi, throwing him over his shoulder. "All three of us." He extended his free hand to Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura placed her hand in his outstretched hand.

On that day both Sakura and Itachi disappeared without a trace. No one could find the whereabouts of those two.

~ X ~

 _And now I have left you all alone, feelings twirling inside. Nowhere to go_

 _oh, how these feelings twist and turn and decay into something else_

 _into something sinister..._


End file.
